


I Forgot My Lines

by stilinski_wolf



Series: Short & Sweet [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sterek Wedding!Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stiles and Derek's wedding day, and while Stiles is nervous, he's nowhere near as nervous as Derek, who freezes up when it's his turn to say his vows. </p><p>Thankfully, his husband to be is understanding and gets Derek to relax enough to continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forgot My Lines

Stiles can feel his nerves skyrocketing as he steps across from Derek, but one look at Derek tells him that he is nowhere near as nervous as Derek is. Derek can’t even smile back at Stiles, and his hands are cold and clammy when Stiles takes them in his own. 

And weirdly, Derek’s extreme nerves are able to calm Stiles down, and he leans forward before the judge starts talking, whispering, “it’s okay. We’re okay.”

But Derek just gives him a shaky smile and then stares at the ground intensely, and Stiles shakes his head fondly, knowing that Derek isn’t nervous about being married to Stiles, just that he’s nervous that he’ll mess up in front of all their friends and family and that he’ll make a fool of himself on the most important day of his life. 

Stiles knows Derek, and he has no fear that Derek’s about to bolt down the aisle and leave Stiles at the alter, and so he is able to stay calm, to squeeze Derek’s hands in reassurance, and tell the judge to proceed. 

Everything goes just fine, and at one point Derek actually manages to look up into Stiles’ eyes, until they get to the vows. They had opted to do their own vows, and so Stiles went first, being the most sincere and most serious he’s been since high school and they were all going through so much shit, looking Derek in the eyes, professing his love, promising to love him of the rest of his life, that he would always be here, that Derek was the most amazing person he’d ever met, and that only death would separate them. 

He saw some wet eyes out in the crowd, saw Derek’s eyes watering up, felt even his own eyes getting watery, and then the judge instructed Derek to say his vows. 

And then Derek’s hands shook in his, his hands got even more sweaty, and his eyes widened as he opened his mouth and no words came out. 

It was dead silent as people looked at each other, confusion and uneasiness written over their faces, and Stiles could see Isaac, who was Derek’s best man, cringing over Derek’s shoulder. 

“I forgot my lines,” Derek blurts, then winces. “I mean my vows. Fuck. I mean shit. No, oh crap. Oh, fuck.” Derek takes his hands out of Stiles’ and covers his reddening face. 

There’s a long moment of silence where everyone looks at Stiles to see what he will do, and Stiles sees the judge look nervously from Derek to Stiles. 

But Stiles can only laugh. 

He sees Scott look at him with wide eyes from where he’s standing off to the side and a little behind Stiles as his best man, he sees his dad face palming as he shakes his head, but Stiles just continues to laugh. 

And Derek looks shocked as he lowered his hands and looks at Stiles.  
 “Oh, man. I love you so fucking much, Derek Hale.” And Stiles can’t think of anything between to do than to kiss Derek senseless, and the little noise of shock he makes is so freaking cute that Stiles smiles into the kiss. 

“Um…should we continue?” Stiles hears the judge mutter to Scott, who tells her to just wait a moment. 

Stiles pulls back from the kiss, but keeps his forehead resting against Derek’s, ignores the slight whispering from the guests and says quietly to Derek, “it’s okay. I love you. Just wing it. I don’t care. As long as at the end of the day we’re married and happy.” 

Derek lets out a breath and after a long moment he nods and pulls back. “Okay, I can do this. I’m good.”

“You’re damn right. Lets do this shit.”

Everyone laughs except of this father who groans and says “Stiles!” loudly, making people laugh even more.

Stiles looks over at his dad and shrugs sheepishly. 

“Now we’ve both embarrassed ourselves, sweetum,” Stiles winks at Derek, who rolls his eyes through a grin.

Derek has no trouble saying his vows after that, and they make it through an amazing reception and have fantastic, loud married sex that night at their hotel, deeming the day perfect.


End file.
